Ashes to Ashes 2
by Chibimousegirl
Summary: Based on second the lion king film
1. Chapter 1

LK/A2A crossover-based on the second lion king film, Some of the LOM characters appear

Disclaimer- I don't own the lion king, Ashes to Ashes or life on Mars

Fur colours/Characters/Live (Keats and Sam are dead)

Brown fur with Hazel eyes/Alex Drake- Pridelands

Light Golden fur and a Dirty Blonde mane with Blue-Grey eyes/Gene Hunt Outlands

Black fur with Brown eyes/Shaz Granger- Pridelands

Dark Golden Fur and Brown mane with Blue eyes/Ray Carling- Outlands

Brown fur and Golden mane with Brown eyes/Chris Skelton- Pridelands

Brown with Hazel Eyes/Caroline Price -Pridelands

Golden fur with brown Eyes/Tim Price -Pridlands

Golden fur and mane with Dark Brown eyes/Martin Summers -Outlands

Light Golden fur with Grey eyes/Jeanette- Outlands

Dark fur and Black mane with Blue eyes/Layton -Outlands

Other characters/animal

Evan White/Meerkat

Viv James/A bird (Same bred as Zazu)

Luigi/Warthog

Nelson./Baboon


	2. Chapter 2

LK/A2A crossover-based on the second lion king film, Some of the LOM characters appear

Disclaimer- I don't own the lion king, Ashes to Ashes or life on Mars

It was just before dawn and the animals were heading towards pride rock to welcome Tim and Caroline's new daughter to the circle of life. Nelson the Baboon was chanting from the tip of the rock. As the sun rose, the clouds formed the shape of Sam, Tim's father who was murdered when Tim was just a cub by his uncle Keats. Sam sent down a wind to surround Nelson and the crowd that had gathered under the rock. As the wind flew up again while Tim and Caroline approached, each carrying a small brown cub in their mouth. Caroline placed her cub on the ground. The young male cub looked at the bowing bird, up at the baboon and then at his little sister when Nelson took her from his mother's mouth and held her up high in the air. The male cub vaguely remembered when it happened to him.

The crowd cheered as she wriggled about in Nelson's hands. Sam spirit form circled around Tim and Caroline peacefully. The young male tried to pounce on the wind and the female cub swipe it with her paw then swirling around Nelson. Nelson cradled the little cub in his arms and placed some reddish pink paint on her forehead. As her family showed their love, a warthog and meerkat were watching the happy scene.

"Oh Luigi look at the little guy. Another chip of the old block and you got to know who's gonna raise him" Evan said

"His parents" Luigi guessed in his Italian accent. Evan rolled his eyes

"Yes typically but who is going to teach him the really important things like teach how to belch and look for grubs. I mean we already doing wonders with his big brother" Evan replied as the young male cub approached.

"You two know it's girl right?" He asked worried

"Girl!" Evan and Luigi screamed at each other and both fainted, causing a chuckle from Nelson.


	3. Chapter 3

LK/A2A crossover-based on the second lion king film, Some of the LOM characters appear

Disclaimer- I don't own the lion king, Ashes to Ashes or life on Mars

Alex ran out the cave-like den and perched at the steps down.  
"Wow" she exclaimed looking at down at pridelands. She attempted to run down into the large savannah below when she was picked by her father. As soon she was placed down, Alex attempted to run off again. Tim swooped her up with his paw.

"Now where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Tim asked

"Daddy let go" Alex complained.

"Okay, I just want you to be careful" Tim told his daughter as she scampered off to chase a butterfly. Tim placed a paw on her tail, causing her to fall down on her stomach.

"Alex, are you even listening? Accidents can happen" Tim said as Alex sat up and rolled her eyes as her father told her what could happen again.

"Or step on or even get lost" Alex and Tim said at the same time. Tim released Alex's tail.

"Now remember" Tim started as Chris wondered out of the den

"She must stay in pride rock at all times and if she sees any strangers, she must come straight home" Chris finished in his best mock father voice. Alex stifled a small giggle.

"Alex, he's going to make the same speech every day"Chris told his sister.

"Well I want make sure the both of you are safe" Tim replied to his son's remark.

"Okay, Okay, Can we go now please?" Alex asked with a big grin on her face. Chris copied.

"Very funny you two"Tim replied. Caroline walked over and let out a small giggle.

"Mind your father" Caroline told her cubs.

"Yes mum" They chorused.

"And stay away from the outlands" Tim continued

"Nothing there but a bunch of murderous , backstabbing scum" Viv said as he flew by.

"Viv right you can't turn your back on them" Tim said

"Really how come?" Alex asked.

"Never mind, I tell you when you are older" Tim answered. "Now run along" Tim continued.

"But dad" Alex said as she got up and purred round her father's leg, Chris following. As both ran

off, Tim called after them, "Stay on the path I've marked for you."

Laughing slightly, "Tim who do they remind you of?" Caroline asked

"What, who?" Tim replied

"They just like us when we were young" Caroline answered.

"Exactly, Do you know how much trouble we put ourselves in" Tim stated rather then asked. Caroline pined Tim to the ground.

"You mean the dangers you put us in" Caroline responded, "they'll be fine". With that Caroline purred against her mate and walked back into the den.

"Hey Evan, Luigi come here" Tim instructed.

"Good Morning" Evan replied as he and Luigi approached

"Make sure they don't get hurt" Tim said, "They are bound to get into trouble and danger could be lurking round the corner" With that Evan and Luigi pretended to sneak off.


End file.
